Il ne faut pas se fier aux apparences
by Kiruagonchan
Summary: Le défi des drabbles aux couples tirés au sort: Tanaka x Yachi


__

« Tu es trop belle Shimizu-san ! »

« On t'adore ! »

Yachi regarda la scène de loin, mais n'en rata pas une miette. Elle avait l'habitude des compliments constamment adressés à sa sempai maintenant, et continuait de penser que ceux-ci étaient tout à fait fondés. Après tout comment ne pas être émerveillé par l'élégance de sa silhouette, la splendeur de ses cheveux ou la couleur de ses yeux ? À chaque nouveau regard sur son visage notre souffle est coupé comme si la beauté de ses traits ne pouvait être retranscrite parfaitement dans un souvenir ou par notre imagination, et qu'il fallait se retrouver réellement en face d'elle pour parvenir à la voir dans sa totalité... Donc, oui, tout le monde pouvait le dire : la terminale était une magnifique jeune femme et Yachi avait elle aussi toujours proclamé cette vérité haut et fort. Pourtant, aujourd'hui, cette dernière était un peu réticente à le faire et se sentait aussi presque mal à l'aise quand elle entendait ses deux amis, Tanaka et Nishinoya, vanter les mérites de la brune avec autant d'intensité. Elle nota ce changement soudain et en chercher l'origine jusqu'à qu'un évènement particulier attire son attention. Aucun doute, c'était à partir de ce moment-là que les choses avaient commencé à dériver.

C'était il y a une semaine à peu près, lorsque le petite blonde s'était décidée à écrire une sorte de fiche descriptive sur les volleyeurs de son club : elle voulait en fait les connaître d'avantage, cerner leurs personnalités, leurs goûts, et ainsi essayer peut-être de trouver une ou deux techniques encore impensées qui créerait une harmonie nouvelle entre les points forts ou faibles de chacun. Le projet était ambitieux, mais même s'il échouait il permettrait à Yachi d'en apprendre plus sur ses camarades et rien que cela l'enthousiasmait. Le lendemain Tanaka l'avait vu arriver et avait attrapé la porte qui s'abattait rapidement sur elle. La jeune fille avait alors décidé de commencer son projet par lui.

Mais la chose s'était annoncée plus dur qu'elle n'y paraissait et le garçon s'était montré plus complexe qu'il n'en avait l'air. Elle remarqua en effet directement l'insanité de son premier jugement et le relu le soir avec insatisfaction et amertume.

« Il est chauve et a des yeux perçants qui le rendent assez effrayant. Pour ce qui est de son caractère il se met en colère et cri souvent. Je pense qu'il doit être assez enfantin car comme un enfant il se met à s'enthousiasmer ou à s'énerver très vite. Il me fait assez peur. Au volley c'est un bon joueur qui s'occupe d'attaquer, de défendre et de contrer, il occupe la position d'attaquant allié. J'ai remarqué qu'il avait l'habitude d'enlever son tee-shirt lorsqu'il marquait un point. Il a une sœur du nom de Saeko.»

Elle soupira en se rendant compte de la trop grande simplicité de cette première ébauche. Elle avait l'impression de n'avoir rien appris sur le chauve, juste posé des éléments qu'elle savait déjà. Si bien qu'elle comprit qu'un regard sur le garçon de l'extérieur était stérile : il fallait donc s'approcher de celui dont elle ne connaissait pas grand-chose à part des futilités. Et ce fût ainsi qu'elle alla voir les amis de sa cible et qu'elle posa la question à Sugawara en premier.

« La personnalité de Tanaka ?

-C'est ça !

-Hum... je dirais qu'il est très protecteur envers ses amis et très attentionné, il remarque très vite quand l'un de nous ne va pas bien. Il est aussi très têtu et n'abandonne jamais une chose qu'il a commencé, par fierté, c'est pour lui-même tu vois. Ensuite il peut aussi sembler très puéril et même idiot, mais _il ne faut pas se fier aux apparences_ , c'est jusqu'il est très sensible qui ne supporte pas qu'on dise de mal de ses amis ou de lui. Après c'est le genre de personne en qui tu peux avoir confiance et il semble toujours là à guetter autour de lui quand un ami ne va pas bien, un vrai petit héro quoi ! Mais pourquoi tu demandes ça au fait ? »

Yachi, qui avait pris des notes à toute vitesse, ne voulant perdre un morceau de ce témoignage qui relevait un sens fort de l'observation et une connaissance précise de son ami, releva la tête.  
« Secret professionnel ! »

Laissant ainsi un Sugawara penaud, Yachi sortit du gymnase à toute vitesse, tremblant presque de ces riches trouvailles. Alors elle avait vu juste : toute seule il n'allait pas être possible de mener à bien son projet. Il fallait qu'elle passe par le dialogue à la manière d'un détective menant une enquête. Elle s'essuya le front comme si elle avait couru le 3x500 tout ceci était stimulant, voir passionnant ! Tentant ensuite de calmer les battements de son cœur qui n'avait cessé de s'accélérer par l'excitation, elle ne put plus rien pour ceux-ci lorsqu'elle aperçut, au bout de la cour, Tanaka rire aux éclats en courant avec Nishinoya. Yachi n'avait jamais été aussi curieuse de sa vie.

Les jours qui suivirent la petite blonde les passa à enchainer discussions sur discussions à propos de Tanaka. Aux paroles de Sugawara qu'elle avait retranscrit à l'écrit et à ses propres tentatives de description, elle ajouta : honnête, sincère, vaillant, courageux, amical, fort, un peu paresseux, fière, qui aime les sensations fortes, qui n'aime pas être oublié, qui possède parfois un charme mystérieux...  
Récolter les points de vue avait fait prendre conscience à l'élève de seconde de la différence de manière dont on pouvait percevoir et comprendre quelqu'un, et elle avait eu l'impression d'apercevoir malgré tout, un lien entre ces divers éléments et autres traits de personnalité, une sorte de cohérence d'ensemble. Ne parvenant à en savoir plus sur cela, la prochaine et dernière étape de son aventure se dessina tout à coup très clairement dans son esprit : il fallait qu'elle se rende au front seule, qu'elle se fasse sa propre idée. Yachi irait voir Tanaka directement.

Ce fut le lendemain qu'un imprévu se déroula. Yachi, sur le chemin du lycée, relisait la fiche sur Tanaka, fiche qui devenait doucement consistante. Elle ajouta en marchant des pensées qui prenaient forme après avoir observé et analysé son camarade pendant plusieurs jours : « a l'air de vouloir accentuer toute chose pour se sentir en vie et de profiter de l'instant présent à son maximum, aime s'amuser et s'évader, semble avoir envie d'être reconnu et d'avoir besoin d'un lot de tendresse ou d'attention chaque jour... »

Surprise d'avoir écrit tout cela, elle ne vit alors pas la personne devant elle et lui rentra dedans. Les minutes qui suivirent furent les plus effrayantes de toute sa vie : un groupe de motards demandait réparation pour la maladresse jugée irrespectueuse et encerclèrent la jeune fille en commençant à la persécuter. Heureusement, l'on cria au loin et les brutes se retournèrent vers la voie. C'était Tanaka. Il se débarrassa de toute la bande en enchaînant grimaces, regards sérieux qui voulaient tout dire et répliques qui en jetaient. Quand ils furent tous partis le chauve aida Yachi à se relever en la rassurant d'une voie calme. Celle-ci le remercia et rougit. Elle penserait à noter dans son carnet : « possède une certaine classe, en plus d'être gentil et doux ».

Et voilà. C'était ce qui expliquait pourquoi un goût amer ne quittait plus la bouche de Yachi quand elle entendait Tanaka faire l'éloge de Shimizu et pourquoi elle n'arrivait plus vraiment à vanter la beauté de la brune avec conviction et innocence : elle était jalouse. La petite soupira en se rendant compte de sa maussade réflexion.

« Ça va ? »

La voie de Tanaka fit relever les yeux de Yachi vers ceux du garçon et mais elle détourna le regard une seconde à peine après avoir tenté de le soutenir les paroles de Sugawara venait de lui revenir en mémoire d'un coup. « Je dirais qu'il est très protecteur envers ses amis et très attentionné, il remarque vite quand l'un de nous ne va pas bien ». Elle tenta malgré tout de reprendre de l'envergure.  
« Oui oui, je me disais juste que Shimizu était impressionnante et que je l'enviais... »

« Ah... mais faut pas, tu sais que tu es adorable toi ! T'es toute mignonne en plus, pas la peine de te sentir mal pour ça ! »

Yachi avait l'impression d'avoir les joues énormes tant les rougissements semblaient les rendre gonflés et lourdes.

« M-merci Tanaka !

« Pas de quoi... »

Le garçon regarda ailleurs, gêné pendant un moment, puis revint à la charge, un peu plus confiant.  
« D'ailleurs si tu veux on peut manger ensemble ce midi, c'est comme tu as envie, je serais sur la terrasse du lycée!

-O-oui ça me va !

-Parfait alors, à-à plus! »

Une fois cela dit, le chauve s'enfuit dans les vestiaires pour cacher sa gêne puis se félicita de ses dernières répliques. Il avait assuré... Il se posa sur un banc et sourit en repensant à la scène qui s'était déroulé le matin quand il avait fait fuir la bande de motards... le visage de Yachi le remerciant l'avait intrigué. Il se sentait tout bizarre maintenant... Alors, lorsque, pour la deuxième fois de la journée, une curiosité poignante et inexplicable l'avait enveloppé à l'approche de la blondinette, il n'avait pu s'empêcher désirer en savoir plus sur elle, et la proposition d'un moment seul à seul lui était venu naturellement.  
Yachi elle, remettait doucement en place les battements de son cœur, mystérieusement heureuse de la tournure des évènements. Une discussion rien qu'avec Tanaka ? Rien ne serait mieux pour commencer à le connaître réellement ! Il n'y avait plus qu'à se lancer et à combattre la timidité. Alors qu'elle marquait dans son carnet de fiches : _il ne faut pas se fier aux apparences_ , la fillette ne vit pas Nishinoya se tourner vers Sugawara et n'entendit pas la petite discussion entre les deux, discussion étouffée par les bruits et les échos des ballons envoyés par Hinata et Kageyama dans le gymnase.

« Depuis quand ils flirtent ensemble Tanaka et Yachi ?

-Aucune idée, en tout cas ils sont mignons...

-Ah bon ? Je suis pas d'accord...

-Nishinoya si tu voulais agir fallait te manifester avant, c'est peut-être un peu tard là !

\- Mais je vois pas du tout de quoi tu veux parler ! »

Des rires se firent entendre, et à Karasuno, la vie continua à se faufiler sur une multitude de chemins différents ... 


End file.
